Ya es hora
by AlmaVieja
Summary: Ya es hora de que Bakugou admita que adora a ese cabeza de brócoli. Ya es hora de que su historia juntos empiece. Ojalá que tomen las mejores decisiones. Y ojalá que, un día, cuando miren hacia atrás, descubran que no les queda ningún arrepentimiento (un fic sobre lo que significa dar pasos junto a la persona que se ama) [KatsuDeku]


**_Notas de la Autora:_** _Hola, bebés de luz! Este es un pequeño one-shot que escribí en un ratillo de inspiración. Me sirve para recordar que no estoy muerta, sino que sólo ando de parranda (?) y que no he abandonado MiSeDra para los que teman que eso pase xD ¡no pasará! Pero por ahora ando con un ligero bloqueo. Esta historia, sin embargo, es algo que ya llevaba un tiempillo queriendo escribir. Espero que les guste :)  
_

* * *

 **YA ES HORA**

* * *

 ** _Adolescencia_**

Cuando le mira desde lejos, con dieciséis años, los labios rectos y los ojos secos y en silencio, está seguro de haber pasado desapercibido. Está seguro de que nadie ha notado el medio segundo de más que se ha tardado antes de salir del aula para ver al nerd hablando con el tonto de cuatro-ojos.

Se sale después y soplan brisas húmedas sobre su piel. La bufanda naranja cumple su cometido de protección. Y la tarde está demasiado imbuida de cotidianeidad y de una espesa _normalidad._

Deku.

Ahora escucha en sus pesadillas como todo el mundo le llama de esa manera. Algo en todo ello es perturbador, especialmente cuando es la cara-redonda la que lo dice.

Deku.

De niño le puso el apodo sin más. Era sólo diversión. Era lo que los niños hacían. Pero le llamó así tanto tiempo que ahora el simple apodo es _otra cosa._ Es como el Kacchan. Hacía un par de semanas se había encontrado a uno de esos niños con los que jugaban de chicos. El tipo le había llamado _Kacchan,_ y Katsuki le había gruñido, malhumorado.

— _No me llames así, inepto, ya no soy un crío._

Pero con Deku no se quejó nunca.

—… Kacchan…

Cuando Denki lo dijo, algo en la mitad de su pecho cimbró con tanta fuerza que se hizo una grieta, una llena de fuego como las de los volcanes que escupen lava deseosa de sacrificios.

No dijo nada, _pero._

Kacchan.

Qué mierda.

Sus ojos nuevamente se habían dirigido por como medio segundo a Midoriya. Quizá hasta menos de medio segundo.

 _No._

Luego le diría a Denki que, de volver a llamarle así, le partiría la cara.

Porque sí.

Se va a las habitaciones y deja la mochila donde sea, camina hasta la ventana y la abre, dejando a la brisa refrescante entrar. El sol otoñal es distante y no se esfuerza mucho por calentar a la tierra, y las hojas verdes empiezan a cambiar de color.

Su época menos favorita del año, cuando deja de ver al ridículo de Deku por todas partes, porque los árboles se quedan calvos.

* * *

 ** _Infancia_**

Siempre odió el brócoli. Pequeños arbolitos ridículos. Los hacía explotar con las manos diminutas y luego se cruzaba de brazos, viendo a su madre desafiantemente. La mujer estaba harta de esta criatura infernal que había tenido el desatino de parir.

—Katsukiii —canturreaba la mujer con un tono de voz _cero por ciento_ amistoso—. Deja de explotar tus vegetales o mamá se va a enojar, _mucho._

—¡No quiero!

—¡Son buenos para ti!

—¡No!

—¡Pues te los vas a comer, quieras o no!

—¡Que no!

Un día, Izuku estaba de visita en la casa, junto con su madre. Las dos mujeres preparaban el almuerzo en la cocina y Katsuki sospechaba que tenían planeado intentar alimentarlos con cosas espantosas.

—Deku, voy a destruir todo lo que nos den para comer —había anunciado con la mirada de una pequeña fierecilla. Un leonzuelo esperando a crecer.

—Pero Kacchan, mamá y tía Mitsuki se han esforzado mucho para hacer la comida, se pondrán tristes si la explotas.

—La vieja bruja se lo merece —se había justificado Katsuki, aunque, a diferencia de a su propia madre, no le parecía demasiado adecuado hacer sufrir a la pobre de Inko, quien era tres mil millones de veces más dulce que su bruja.

Les sirvieron unos platos llenos de brócoli, zanahoria y otras verduras bañadas en queso derretido. El humo blanquito todavía se desprendía de ellas. Katsuki había mirado la ofensiva ofrenda con fuego en los pequeños rubíes. Su madre había detectado sus intenciones al ver como salían chispitas de sus manos, pero, entonces…

—Mira Izuku, ¡se parecen a ti! Tú eres mi pequeño brócoli —había dicho Inko cariñosamente, mostrándole a Izuku una ramita verde de la dichosa verdura. Katsuki se le había quedado mirando.

Las chispas se habían detenido. Katsuki se había relajado.

Mitsuki jamás olvidará la mirada que Katsuki le echó a Izuku aquel día. Tampoco olvidará que, desde entonces, la pulga jamás volvió a rechistarle por servirle brócolis.

* * *

 ** _Mayoría de edad_**

Están en el año final de su educación, el año de prácticas profesionales. Cuando cumplan con el período de doce meses, finalmente podrán presentar el examen para obtener la licencia oficial como héroes.

Pero eso es lo último que inunda sus mentes el día en el que el último de ellos cumple por fin los 18 años, la nueva edad legal de Japón desde hacía un par de décadas.

Kirishima y Denki habían determinado que, cuando todos cumplieran los dieciocho, harían una gran fiesta de celebración y se emborracharían como si no hubiera un mañana. Aprovechan un fin de semana libre para rentar unas cabañas en una zona cercana y se largan, creyéndose los adultos que no son. Es el auto del pelirrojo el que lleva en la cajuela, además de sus maletas, una bolsa deportiva negra llena de sustancias asesinas. Cuando Kirishima la carga con los brazos fornidos de un joven adulto sano, el ruido de las botellas chocando unas con otras lo escuchan todos.

Y saben que esos dos van en serio.

Pero no importa.

En cierto modo, la mayoría de ellos también va en serio.

Es un evento especial.

Y, si alguna vez van a emborracharse en sus vidas, que sea con estas personas con las que han vivido tantas cosas y tantas experiencias límites y extremas.

Son una familia, compacta y bonita.

Las chicas ocupan una cabaña y los muchachos otra, excepto Aoyama y Koji que son enviados con las chicas porque ya no caben en la otra.

Hay varias habitaciones. Deciden rifar quién irá con quién. Ponen la mitad de los nombres en papeles y la otra mitad tiene que tomar uno.

A Bakugou le toca el último, el cual Kirishima le entrega con una sonrisita en los labios.

Cuando Bakugou abre el papel y ve que tan sólo dice _ya es hora,_ lo explota al instante y gruñe, pero no dice nada más. Más tarde, entra a la habitación donde Deku ya está buscando un traje de baño para ir con todos al lago y lanza su bolsa sobre su cama. Luego se sienta sobre ella y mira a Izuku. Izuku le ve de vuelta.

—¿Vamos al lago, Kacchan?

—Ajá —dice y desvía la mirada.

—Tienes que buscar tu traje.

—Ya sé en dónde está.

—Está bien.

Izuku sigue buscando mientras Katsuki se tira en la cama, los brazos bajo la cabeza. Mira un momento al techo que se ve un poco viejo y con telarañas y luego devuelve la mirada a Izuku.

 _Ya es hora._

* * *

 ** _Adultez_**

El ruido es pegajoso y fogoso y sucio. A Nitro Ace le encanta. Le gusta cuando _Deku_ se convierte en algo así como su puta personal. Le encanta que es el único que puede ver esta faceta, que no hay nadie más que él que sepa lo mucho que a uno de los héroes de mayor renombre del país le gusta hincarse entre las piernas de su pareja y hacerle felaciones como un experto.

 _Maldita sea, Deku._

Siente a los labios y la lengua recorriéndole con avidez y ve como su propia piel entra y sale de esa boca que pronuncia discursos heroicos.

Sí, es heroico. Todo lo que Izuku hace es heroico, incluyendo el maldito sexo. Porque nadie más, _nadie más_ tiene el poder de derretir a Bakugou Katsuki con un simple gemido de su nombre.

 **Nadie más.**

Y a Nitro Ace se le han ofrecido tantas personas, incluso cuando saben que anda con Izuku, buscando compartir con él ese tipo de momentos.

Pero bola de _imbéciles._

Teniendo a Deku, ¿cómo iba a desear a cualquier otro ser humano inferior?

Deku sabe dónde tocarle. Y también sabe cómo. Sabe que a Katsuki le gusta que se moje un poco los dedos y le acaricie justo en la base del escroto. Sabe que suspira fuerte cuando mete la lengua entre los testículos suaves. Sabe que a Katsuki le gusta venirse y mojarle toda la cara porque hay algo endemoniadamente sensual en verlo cubierto de _él._

¿Quién carajos puede competir contra eso?

¿Contra Izuku cuando se muerde un dedo para intentar reprimir gemidos si se encuentran en una situación en la que no pueden hacer demasiado ruido –como cuando están de visita con la madre de alguno de los dos–, luciendo tan febril y excitado y _dulce_ al mismo tiempo?

¿Quién puede competir contra el hecho de que Katsuki Bakugou ama a Izuku Midoriya y lo ha hecho por una eternidad?

* * *

 ** _Madurez_**

—¡Estás todo el maldito tiempo fuera! ¡Supongo que ya no hay nada que te ate a esta casa!

—¿De qué estás hablando, Kacchan? ¡Sabes que si salgo es por trabajo!

—¡No me vengas con esas gilipolleces! ¡¿Crees que no vi la foto que subió la cara-redonda?!

—¡Ya está de llamarla así, es ofensivo, es mi amiga! ¡Y perdona si tengo que salir en secreto con mis amigos porque después te pones de mal humor!

—Está bien, lárgate con ella.

—¡Deja de comportarte como un crío, Katsuki!

—¡No estoy haciéndolo!

—¡¿Quieres que me vaya?! ¡Si eso es lo que quieres, sólo dilo!

—…

—…

—No llores…

—… Eres un idiota…

—No llores, no quiero que te vayas.

* * *

 ** _Madurez 2_**

Izuku llega a casa y está muerto. Katsuki está sentado en una de sus sillas minimalistas, en la amplia mesa blanca del comedor, y le ve expectante como si tan sólo hubiese estado esperándolo.

Izuku se sienta frente a él. Tiene unas ojeras gigantescas. Apenas nota que hay _algo_ sobre la mesa cuando Katsuki lo desliza hacia él. Baja la mirada al tiempo que el rubio se pone de pie.

—Léelos.

Izuku parpadea, lanzando una mirada rápida al papel que tiene más cerca.

—¿… Madres sustitutas…?

Nitro Ace se va, dejando al héroe número uno exhausto, atónito y en compañía de una multitud de folletos.

* * *

 ** _Madurez 3_**

Katsuki sonríe.

Sonríe.

Sonríe como si el mundo entero acabase de llenarse de luces celestiales. Sonríe como si cada estúpido villano del mundo hubiese sido derrotado y se hubiese encontrado la forma de evitar que aparecieran más.

Sonríe como si la vieja bruja de Mitsuki por fin hubiese admitido abiertamente que su pequeño estúpido es más inteligente de lo que aparenta.

Como si acabasen de declararlo el mejor héroe de todos, hasta más que el estúpido de Izuku –aunque _no es que le moleste que Izuku sea el número uno._ Le da orgullo. Pero siempre han conservado un espíritu de competencia sano–.

Sonríe como si fuese el bendito hombre más feliz del mundo.

 _Quizá lo es, oye._

Sostiene a su primer hijo entre brazos y la cosita recién nacida tiene el pelo oscuro de su padre, sus bellísimos ojos verdes y la piel blanquita. Es una cosa descomunal. Es increíble como sólo le ha mirado y le ha sostenido un momento y, a pesar de que el niño no lleva nada de sus genes en su sangre, Bakugou lo ama. Lo ama. Su expresión dormida se le incrusta en el pecho y de sus ojos salen lágrimas.

—Estúpido nerd —susurra a Izuku que está a su lado—. Te amo.

—Kacchan, de hoy en adelante tendremos que hacer algo con tu lenguaje.

Bakugou le lanza una mirada asesina.

* * *

 ** _Madurez 4_**

Izuku gime encima de su esposo. Mueve las caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Las manos ajenas, que están siempre en exceso calientes, le recorren los muslos. Izuku cierra los ojos, pero sólo por momentos. Después mira a su héroe. Y luego lanza una mirada a la pantallita que les muestra la habitación del bebé.

Bakugou entiende de inmediato que esta nueva etapa será muy diferente.

Pero le gusta.

Se sienta y atrapa los labios de Izuku entre los suyos y lo besa primero fieramente y después con suavidad, le acaricia la espalda. Izuku se sigue moviendo y roza sus cuerpos juntos. Su miembro duro choca contra el vientre de Kacchan y éste mete una mano entre los dos para masturbarlo un poco.

Izuku suspira.

—Ka-Kacchan…

Bakugou lo toma con fuerza de la cintura y lo gira, arrojándolo sobre la cama y tomando ahora él el control de la situación. Izuku lanza un gritito al sentir como las embestidas se aceleran. El calor es vaporoso y las salivas se les derriten en las pieles. El sudor de Kacchan tiene un aroma especial que a Izuku le vuelve loco porque su cerebro lo relaciona con todo lo bueno y hermoso que tiene en la vida y cuando Katsuki le hace suyo así, _él se pierde._

—Ñeeeee.

Los dos se paralizan. Voltean a ver suavemente hacia la pantallita.

El bebé se ha despertado.

* * *

 ** _Más madurez_**

Masaru presenta una poderosa particularidad de fuego a los seis. Se había tardado y, por un tiempo, sus padres pensaron que quizá sería un sin particularidad. Lo que les preocupaba un poco, pero, al mismo tiempo, _para ellos,_ no cambiaba nada.

Izuku siempre pensó que hubiese preferido que el bebé tuviera los genes de Kacchan, _porque Kacchan tiene una particularidad poderosa y genial, y además es muy guapo._

Pero Inko, su segunda hija, despierta una particularidad de combustión tan destructiva que, la primera vez que Bakugou llega a la casa después de irse a la tienda por _cinco minutos,_ cuando Inko tiene tres, y entra para descubrir que su bonita mesa y sillas minimalistas han pasado a mejor vida, mira lentamente a su esposo y ni siquiera tiene que decirlo en voz alta para que Izuku escuche el sonoro _te lo dije._

Da igual. Aún con todo el caos que se desata en su casa desde que las particularidades de sus hijos se despiertan, siguen siendo estúpidamente felices.

Así que está bien.

(Y no, ninguno de los dos tiene **nada** de creatividad para los nombres. Katsuki incluso sugirió ponerle a Masaru Nitro Jr.).

 _(Nitro Jr.)._

* * *

 ** _Inicios de la vejez_**

Masaru e Inko son héroes.

Katsuki e Izuku han tenido que asistir a un par de funerales que ojalá nunca hubiesen tenido que ser.

La niña que Shouto y Tenya adoptaron, una niña sin particularidad, es una de las mejores amigas de Inko.

Shouto y Mei, su hija, vienen una vez al mes a buscar a Izuku y a Katsuki y se suben todos al auto deportivo del Todoroki que es mitad azul y mitad rojo.

Conducen al cementerio.

Shouto le deja rosas blancas y rojas a Tenya.

Izuku le quema incienso.

Katsuki toma una cajetilla de cigarrillos, se fuma uno frente a la tumba de Eijiro, y luego le deja a su amigo el resto de la cajetilla.

 _Siempre fuiste un imprudente heroico._

Después se van todos juntos a almorzar.

* * *

 ** _Vejez_**

Masaru se lo pidió. Izuku no quiso.

Masaru solicitó el apoyo de su otro padre, pero éste tampoco quiso.

Masaru se fue de casa.

Inko lloró.

Cinco años después, su hijo regresa y se los vuelve a pedir.

—Papá, yo quiero ser el heredero del One-for-All. Si conoces a un mejor candidato que yo, lo aceptaré. Pero, si no…

La expresión en el rostro del hombre es difícil de leer. Hay paz en ella. También alegría. Y también tristeza.

—Papá…

Katsuki se pone de pie.

—Deku ya no tiene el One-for-All —explica—. Ya ha encontrado un sucesor.

A Katsuki le duele ver la expresión repentina de dolor y desilusión que aparece en el rostro de su hijo, pero se siente orgulloso cuando ve que ésta es pasajera y de inmediato es sustituida por la aceptación. Masaru asiente, firme.

—¿Quién? —pregunta.

Momentos más tarde, los tres van al salón de entrenamiento subterráneo que tienen en la casa.

Inko salta de pared a pared usando el poder eléctrico del OFA.

* * *

 ** _Finales de la vejez_**

Van de la mano.

Nitro Ace y Deku.

Ahora sólo Katsuki e Izuku. Ya tiene un par de años que se han retirado, dejando al mundo en manos de las nuevas generaciones.

En manos de sus hijos.

Llegar a viejo implica que se ha ido a muchos funerales. A los de los padres. A los de tíos, tías, conocidos, amigos…

Llegar a viejo implica que sabes.

Sabes.

Sabes que la vida es una sola. Que las decisiones que tomaste en distintos momentos te llevaron hasta el presente que ahora tienes. Que si hubieses hecho cosas diferentes, te podrías haber ido en infinidad de caminos distintos.

Sabes.

Sabes que la vida debería ser más simple de lo que es, y que son las personas las que se la complican, en realidad.

Sabes.

Sabes también que, a pesar de todo lo que has aprendido, y a pesar de que podrías escribir un libro entero sobre ello, esperando que los demás aprendan también, en realidad, al final del día, cada quien tiene que vivir su vida, con sus éxitos y sus fracasos, para poder llegar un día al mismo sitio que tú y entonces saber.

 _Saber._

Katsuki sabe que hizo bien en nunca dejar que Izuku se fuese de su lado.

Izuku sabe que hizo bien en nunca dejar que Katsuki le alejara de su lado.

Y, cuando se miran en la tienda de helados, dos ancianitos con las caras arrugadas y las canas vagando por las cabelleras, pero sonrisas estúpidas en los rostros, los dos saben que saben y saben que el otro también sabe, y _saben_ por lo tanto que no hay necesidad de pronunciar nunca más esa palabra que alguna vez pareció indispensable para expresarse mutuamente lo que había significado para el otro toda esa vida juntos.

 _Gracias._

* * *

 ** _Final_**

Izuku sonríe. Está dormido.

Dormido.

La línea verde y recta en la máquina habla de la severa profundidad de su sueño. Izuku ha solicitado cero reanimación. Porque ya es viejo. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de los estragos de toda una vida usando el OFA y ahora… ahora simplemente, está bien descansar.

Y Bakugou sabe que va a matarle cuando tenga que ver a sus hijos deshechos, pero está bien, porque es parte de la vida, y todos los hijos tienen que saber que un día verán a sus padres irse, y esa opción siempre, siempre es mejor que la alternativa –porque si Katsuki o Izuku hubiesen tenido que atravesar la pérdida de Inko o de Masaru, de eso sencillamente no habría habido recuperación–.

Katsuki ni siquiera llama a los médicos, aunque sabe que éstos probablemente vendrán pronto, pues la máquina ya les habrá mandado aviso del paro.

Hay una extraña tranquilidad en el cuarto.

Izuku duerme.

Y eso, eso siempre ha sido lo que más paz le ha dado a Bakugou en el mundo.

Se pone de pie.

Le da la espalda a la cama.

Va a las ventanas y cierra las cortinas.

Regresa junto a la cama.

Se inclina.

Le da un beso a Izuku sobre los labios.

Y susurra…

—Ya es hora.


End file.
